The number of users has been increasing who enjoy internet connection for a user terminal such as a cellular phones and a game machine via a wireless LAN. By using a wireless LAN, the user can expand his moving range compared with a case of a wire base connection.
An access point (hereinafter, referred to as “AP”) for connecting user terminals to an external network such as the internet is provided for a wireless LAN. The technology that the AP with the cradle function performs authentication processing for the terminal by the opportunity of charging for a user terminal is proposed in the patent document 1, for example, concerning to AP.